The Curious Case
by clairemoi
Summary: Beckett and Castle are shot with loaded darts by a suspect and put into the bodies of little kids. Chaos ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Castle… or the plot for this chapter. So, the author youdude mentioned in an author's note that she was considering writing for Castle. I messaged her asking if she would write a Castle version of her Criminal Minds fic 'Cookies and Lollipops'. She understandably said no, but then! Awesomely, she said I was welcome to. She has read and approved this, so… Please don't think I'm ripping her off.**

**The premise is the same, but obviously after this chapter the two fics are going to be completely different, being about different shows and all. **

**Review, and I write faster!**

**XXX**

He could feel the one of the officers breathing behind his shoulder. Damn, that guy needed a breath mint.

Or four.

Trying to ignore the thoughts of the garlic-y food that the officer had no doubt eaten just hours prior, Esposito glanced over at Beckett over the top of his gun, immediately starting forward when she motioned to him with two fingers.

She was so ridiculously focused, he mused, comparing himself to her as he quietly made his way over. There was no way that she was doing anything but think about the suspect.

_Which is exactly why she's the most successful homicide detective in the precinct, _he reminded himself_. Well, that and her eye for details, which-_

_Focus, Esposito. _

He raised an eyebrow at her in question, and she gestured around the door frame. "There's a corridor around the corner with about five doors and a stairwell," she whispered. "I'll cover the stairs while you and pizza-breath down there check the doors."

As she left, a smirk spread across his face.

So she'd noticed, too.

"Yo." He called to get the officer's attention. "She's got the stairwell, and we gotta check the rooms. Let's go."

It took them under 30 seconds to ensure that each of the five rooms on the floor were empty. They were searching for murderer Damien Shaye in a run-down apartment building, slated for demolishment. Good thing, too. It had been left to rot for over a decade since nobody was interested in renting out single rooms- and who could blame them?- and now mostly housed the odd squatter for a couple of weeks a year.

"You got anything?" Beckett hissed down the corridor, her gun trained up the stairs. When he shook his head, she nodded. "Okay. You two go up to the second floor; I'll meet Castle and Ryan on the third, see if they got anything."

Esposito smirked again. Yeah, right. She'd been waiting for the first opportunity to go re-join Castle, having very reluctantly let him out of her sight in the first place. Her desire to find them was not unexpected. Said something about her trust in Ryan's shooting-and-protecting skills, too.

He filed that little nugget away in the back of his mind to torment Ryan with later.

On the second floor, her and Officer Pizza-breath has just finished searching the rooms when a gunshot pierced the silence.

There was silence for a moment before they heard a shrill scream.

"_Kate!_"

Esposito's heart dropped. He started to move-

Two more gunshots.

_Ryan. Castle. No._

He heard thumping, screaming, Ryan yelling, and rushed up the stairs, quickening his run. "Move!" he yelled behind him at the officer, who was standing stock-still. "Don't just stand there- let's go, move!"

He burst into a room on the fourth floor- why didn't they wait? They were supposed to be on the _third_ floor- following the source of the noise. When he shoved the door open, he stood unmoving for a moment, taking in the scene. Ryan had a man cuffed and pinned to the wall, and was shouting unintelligible phrases at him. Blood was dripping from a wound on the man's arm.

"What happened?" Esposito asked urgently, approaching his partner. "Hey! What happened? Who got shot?"

Ryan dropped the man- who was, they could see, Damien Shaye- and turned to face him. "I- I think Castle and Beckett. We hadn't finished clearing the rooms, and Beckett came and took Castle with her, we split up… I heard the shots, ran up and chased Shaye to this floor, gave him a bullet to the arm but I don't know what-"

Ryan seemed to snap back into reality and stopped suddenly, glancing around the room. Esposito too looked around frantically as both he, Ryan and the officer ran out of the room and down the stairs to the third floor.

"Beckett!"

"This is Detective Ryan, NYPD, we need an ambulance-"

"Castle! Can you hear me?"

"-most likely an officer and one civilian down-"

"Are you hurt? Castle!"

"-one more civilian definitely shot in the arm, other two unknown-"

"_Beckett!_"

"I found something!" The officer's voice rang out amidst the chaos, and Ryan and Esposito hurried towards him. He was kneeling in front of a large table, holding up the huge white lacy tablecloth draped over it.

"What?" Ryan barked out, phone still held to his ear. He had no time for this- Castle and Beckett could be _shot. _Castle and Beckett could be _dead. _

"Two kids."

That stopped him short. He put the phone down and approached the table, bending down to see two furiously-blushing children, one girl one boy, drowning in material. Ryan put a hand on the girl's arm.

"Hey… hi, don't worry. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Listen, we need to find our friends. Did you maybe hear or see any-"

The girl shook her arm out of his grasp. "Relax, it's us."

The officer started choking- probably on his own spit. Esposito took a step back.

Ryan scrambled away from her, knocking over a chair and tripping over his own feet in the process.

"Beckett? What? But… how? You- you're… _what? Beckett?_"

Now that he looked, he could see it. Esposito slowly approached, and pulled both children into the light to see them better. Castle was holding up his pants with one hand, stumbling like a little drunk person every time he tried to move. Beckett stood in simply her white blouse, which was more like a dress given that it reached past her knees. She stumbled over her too-big shoes as Esposito dragged them both forward, her light brown curls swinging into her eyes.

"Stop _doing _that!" she complained, the eternal boss.

He pulled his hands back. "What the hell happened to you?"

"He… shot us, I think, with like these dart things," Castle explained slowly. He didn't look at all upset- on the contrary, he was grinning like a madman.

"And he didn't have a gun, so he couldn't shoot Shaye when I went down," Beckett admitted moodily, annoyed that her refusal to allow Castle a gun had come back to bite her in the ass. Oh, well. If she had to be turned into a kid, then so did he.

Castle nodded, seeming unfazed. "Yeah, and then he shot me too! Isn't this amazing? It's like a sci-fi!"

The three adults in the room nodded once, slowly. Then Ryan snapped into motion.

"You two grab those bottles and the dart gun," he directed, before grabbing one of each of the children's arms. "And _you _two, let's go."

Neither of them could walk. After a few minutes of bumper cars, Esposito had had enough. "Here." He thrust his pile of bottles at the officer before reaching down to scoop up Beckett. "Come on."

"No!" She slapped his outstretched hands away. "You're not carrying me!"

"Please, Beckett?" he asked, figuring it would be better to let it be her choice. "We have to get you to a doctor as soon as possible, and you can barely walk straight." _You can't walk at all, let alone walk straight, _he amended in his head. When Beckett nodded reluctantly, he congratulated himself on a job well done, and, swiftly picking her up, motioned for Ryan to do the same with Castle.

Castle was having none of it. "Nu-uh. If you're giving me a ride, you're gonna do it properly."

"What do you mean?"

"Bend down," Castle directed. When Ryan was crouched in front of him, he clambered onto his back. "Now, giddyup, slave!" As they slowly made their way down the stairs, he turned to face Beckett, grinning. "Isn't this awesome? And you know, if you'd just ditched your boots, you'd be able to walk I think."

Her scowl deepened, and she tightened her hands into fists.

…

They'd been at the hospital for hours. _Hours._

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Esposito finally exploded after the fourth hour, striding over to the receptionist. Gates, who had come to join them at the hospital, shot him a glare.

"You are representing the NYPD and you will behave as such," she hissed at him. "We don't want to ruin our reputation."

Thankfully, she turned away and missed his gesture in reply.

Almost an hour later, a doctor finally emerged from the testing area. "Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle?"

"Jesus, finally!" Ryan nodded at the doctor. "What's wrong with them?"

The doctor, a stout, middle-aged man, motioned to them to follow him. "Benjamin Daniels. I'd like to take this somewhere more private."

They followed him to his office, where he shut the door behind him slowly. "Take a seat, please." He waited until they were all seated on hard plastic chairs. "Now. Down to business. I can't say I've seen anything like this before."

"We brought a some bottles...?" Ryan started.

"We'll need to run extensive tests on all three bottles before we can give it to them. If it's the wrong substance, it could quite easily kill them. I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, sure. But how long will that take?"

"Depends. If we need to send it to another hospital, up to three weeks. Otherwise, one to two weeks."

"Three weeks?" Gates exchanged looks with the other two. "What are we supposed to do with them for _three weeks?_"

The doctor's eyes met his, and Gates was surprised to see that he was amused. "It could be only a week, ma'am."

"Sir."

"Excuse me?"

"I prefer 'sir'."

"Uh…right. Well, anyway, sir… now, I need to talk to you about their...mental health, if you will."

"He's damaged their brains?" Esposito was furious. "When I get my hands on that son of a bitch he won't know what-"

"Esposito!"

The doctor shook his head. "No… Esposito, was it? They just have some...issues. See, as I'm sure you've noticed, they hold all their adult memories, as well as their adult knowledge. However, after extensive testing with the hospital's psychologists, we've concluded that they have the emotions, fears, needs, motor skills, taste buds and attention spans of a child their respective ages."

"Which are?"

"Although they look slightly younger, Katherine is physically almost five, and Richard is seven. Now-"

"What?" Gates cut in sharply. "How exactly can they look a certain age, but physically be a different age?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," Dr. Benjamin replied. "They're just small for their age. By physically, I meant their bone and organ development as well as their teeth. Richard is missing a tooth, you might have noticed when you brought him in."

Ryan looked up. "Wait, four and seven? What, did Beckett get hit with more or something?"

"Actually, the girl received a little less."

"She's younger," Gates said quietly, catching on.

"Yes." The doctor agreed. "Now, what I wanted to talk to you about was what I mentioned earlier. Their emotions, attention span, needs, senses, and critically, their logic, are that of a child; however their knowledge is that of an adult."

"Which means...?"

"They won't like coffee or vegetables, for one thing." The doctor chuckled. No one else did.

He quickly continued. "As for the rest...Okay, well, let me give you an example. Say, you give one of them a lollipop, or tell them that you're taking them to the beach. How would you say a normal child would react?"

Both Ryan and Esposito naturally looked to Gates for the answer. She glared at them, but answered anyway. "I would _assume _that a normal child would be happy. Maybe run around shouting or jump up and down."

"And your detectives," -Gates didn't correct him on Castle's position- "would _want _to do these things, but they wouldn't, because they have the knowledge that says it is inappropriate for a police officer to run around the precinct screaming. However, as they have the logic of a child, they won't be able to figure out _why_. They'll just know they can't."

"And that's a problem?" Ryan asked.

The doctor nodded. "Children are prone to extreme emotions. Your detectives, as adults, are not used to that. They will try to hide or bottle up these emotions, especially feelings like anger, sadness, hurt and others which show vulnerability. Eventually, as the days go on, their adult mind will get used to the emotions and won't think them strange. So after a few days, they will be acting like completely normal children, except that they will be unbelievably intelligent."

"So we treat them like kids?" Esposito asked.

"To a certain extent, yeah. However, you do have to remember that they _are_ adults and they will not appreciate being treated like babies. Katherine was pissed off at being carried."

Esposito nodded, but then paused. "Wait, I don't get it. Why would they want to hide their feelings?"

"Because they have no control over them. Imagine you, with your mind, were put into the body of a child and suddenly when anyone said anything to you, you immediately felt strong feelings, whether they were positive or negative. Another example: you tell the kids that you'll buy them a cookie, and you forget. You tell them that. As adults, they'd understand. As children, they know, thanks to their adult knowledge, that what they're feeling is irrational, but they can't help but feel angry or hurt _because of their child logic_ which doesn't explain _why_ the feeling is irrational."

The doctor paused. "To put it simply, they'll know that they shouldn't feel what they're feeling, but they won't understand why, so they can't make that feeling go away. Eventually, their child logic will win over, and in a day or so they'll ignore the adult part of the brain that says 'It's irrational to feel this way! He forgot! It was a mistake!"

"What?" Esposito was startled. "They won't listen to their...adult knowledge?" Dr. Benjamin nodded. "Why not?"

"Because," the doctor explained patiently, "it would be like me telling you to accept that the moon is made of cheese. I'm presenting it to you as fact. Do you believe it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because simple logic would tell you that it's not..." he paused. "Oh. Point taken."

"So they could throw tantrums?" Ryan cut in.

"Possibly."

He and Gates simultaneously paled. "Oh, no."

Benjamin Daniels chuckled. He was getting way too much entertainment out of this, Ryan thought.

Gates, always logical, leaned forward. "You mentioned fear."

"Oh, right. Yes." Dr. Benjamin suddenly looked grave. "That might be a slight problem. Any fear that they had as an adult- of, say, a certain killer will be a hundred times worse."

"Why is that?"

The doctor replied, "They will, as I said before, have their memories, so they will know and remember each and every killer you have come across. They will remember the victims, the murders, the crime scenes, any traumatic experiences...everything. All of these memories, in a child's brain. I definitely wouldn't want to be them. That's something else that you have to make sure they don't try to hide from you- when they get scared. Also, they'll have regained any childhood fears, like a fear of big slides at the park."

"Okay." Ryan ran a hand through his hair. "Slides. That we can handle."

"Can we just go now?" Esposito begged.

"Of course," the doctor smiled. "Let me just get the children for you. Don't obviously treat them like kids. And be patient with them. It's only for a little while"

He returned moments later with Beckett and Castle in tow, both of their clothes rearranged, courtesy of a kind nurse. They were both only wearing their shirts, and they each had a man's belt around their waist, making them look like they were in dresses or tunics.

"Good work," they heard Dr. Ben tell the nurses. He passed Castle and Beckett some sheets to sign, which they did, albeit shakily. Once all the paperwork was finished, they started to leave.

As they were walking out, they saw Dr. Ben slip a lollipop into each of their hands. Beckett pretended she didn't care, but Ryan smirked as he saw Castle quickly unwrap and pop the lolly into his mouth. Beckett looked longingly at hers, but refused to give in, and stoically followed Gates to the car.

Esposito shook his head, staring at them both. _We have our work cut out for us, _he thought grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own them. In my dreams. **

**A/N: So, chapter 2...**

**...  
><strong>

Kate curled up against the window in the backseat as Castle's incessant chattering washed over her, feeling inexplicably tired, and annoyed, and pissed at the world.

"So." Castle, who had been chanting obscene lyrics to rap songs for the past ten minutes- okay, it was funny to hear a seven year old swear the first two times, but after that? 'Get _over_ it!', she felt like shouting- moved on to his next favourite activity: pestering Gates. After all, how could she get angry at his adorable little face?

"So, Vicky, I heard that-"

"Castle," Gates cut him off. "Before you continue, I should just tell you that anything and everything even the slightest bit inappropriate that you say now _will _be held against you when you… grow up."

"What?" Castle folded his arms across his chest. "But that's not fair!" After a second: "What about Ryan and Esposito?"

"Oh, feel free to mock them all you want."

"Hey!" Ryan objected from his place in the passenger's seat- he and Esposito had flipped a coin to decide who sat where. Gates had assumed that Ryan won. No one bothered to correct her.

Gates simply shrugged coolly. "Better you than me."

"That's a good idea," Castle decided. "But maybe later. Right now we should sing more."

Esposito, who was finding this _way _too amusing, grinned at that. He opened his mouth and started to sing in a low, trying-to-be-sexy voice. "Here's the situation, been to every nation- but nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do…"

Castle picked it up. "You know my motivation, given my reputation. Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude. But tonight-"

_Oh, here we go again. _When Kate gave a little groan and buried her face in her arms, Castle stopped mid-verse and turned to Esposito, head cocked to one side. "What's wrong with her?"

Esposito glanced over at her before replying. "She's just tired."

"I have my own mouth," Kate growled, lifting her head for a second. She was perfectly capable of speaking for herself! And why couldn't they all just _shut up_? Esposito raised his hands in apology.

"I know, I know."

"So stop talking for me."

"Sure. Calm down, okay?"

She screwed up her face, feeling close to snapping. "I _am _calm!"

Before Esposito had time to reply, Castle interjected. "No, you're not," he pointed out happily, ignoring her glare.

"Yes. I. Am."

"You're in a terrible mood," Castle argued, displaying a typical seven-year-old inability to let go off anything.

"No, _you're _in a terrible mood!" Kate was starting to breathe quickly. The adults in the cars willed Castle to stop, sensing an impending explosion.

No such luck. "Nice comeback," he retorted.

"Shut up!" Kate snarled, wanting to punch his smug little face, and scaring herself because she felt so irrationally incensed. She was supposed to be more even-tempered than this. And it was all his fault she wasn't. With renewed vigour, she repeated, "Just shut up!"

"No," Castle countered calmly, looking like he was enjoying himself. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm _telling _you to," she hissed, hands balled into fists.

"So you're gonna make me then?"

She clenched her jaw. "Yeah. If you don't zip it."

"I wish both of you would zip it," Ryan muttered, but was ignored.

"I think," Castle stated coolly, "that you're in a very bad mood today." He didn't notice her suck in her breath angrily. "Like my mom used to say," he put on a wise, knowing expression and wagged a finger in Kate's direction, "you've gotten up on the wrong side of bed today."

That was it. She launched herself at him over Esposito, trying to claw at him and pull his hair out. Esposito grabbed her just in time and held on as Castle's superior air slipped immediately, and he backed as far away from the thrashing girl as he could.

"Woah, calm- I mean, relax, Kate!" Esposito said, trying without success to still her. In response, she attempted to bite him, and he yelped in surprise.

"Stop that!" Gates commanded over the commotion in the back seat. "Beckett! I'm going to stop the car if you don't stop."

Kate _wanted _to stop, she did, she really did, but she _couldn't. _She was confused and upset and irate and she knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she was being unreasonable and Castle hadn't done enough to warrant this sort of reaction, but she couldn't seem to make herself care.

"Beckett! Kate! That's enough! Knock it off!" Gates ordered again sharply. When she received no response, she executed a quick, exaggerated right-turn to startle them. It worked, throwing Kate off balance, and allowing Esposito to push her back into her seat and clip the seatbelt in place. He kept his hand over the buckle so that she couldn't undo it as he tried to pacify her.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Kate," he whispered, holding her still so that she wouldn't twist away. The others allowed them their privacy, and started a quiet conversation about the roads in New York- Ryan and Gates having to force Castle to participate, seeing as he was far more interested in the whispered conversation Esposito and Kate were having.

"Are you okay?" Esposito asked her, unsure of where the line was- she was a child, after all, and as she'd just displayed, very much had the reactions of a child. But she was still his boss, and his partner, and he had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate being handled with kid gloves.

"Yeah, fine," she answered after a pause, struggling to push his hand off her arm. When he didn't let go, she sighed and leaned back in her seat, understanding his reluctance, but not liking it one bit. "Look, no fighting. See? Let go."

He slowly loosened his grip on her, relieved to see that she had calmed down. "What was that all about?"

Kate fiddled with the hem of her dress. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm just not too pleased about being turned into a kid, and I hate that I can't control my emotions, and I'm making a fool of myself in front of my boss, and Castle's suddenly turned into an ass- oh, and by the way, I have no idea how I'm going to live on my own without getting kidnapped! That's all, though'.

Finally, after almost a minute of silence, she spoke hesitantly. She should apologize, right? "I… sorry. I don't… I just don't like this, that's all. Sorry. I'm fine."

"Okay." Esposito, to his credit, didn't push it.

She suddenly felt a rush of gratitude and was about to add more when Gates interrupted. "We're here, people. Let's go discuss this inside."

"Hey, this is my house!" Castle exclaimed happily, forgetting his fight with Beckett for a second. "Why are we here?"

"Because, Castle, I think we should continue the discussion of what to do with you with your mother and daughter present, don't you?"

"Oh, she's gonna love this." He rubbed his hands together in glee, jumping out of the car and running into the lobby excitedly. Ryan and Gates followed him wearily, already tired of him, leaving Esposito and Kate to trail after them. Kate was trying to channel enough poise and grace to rival the Queen of England, figuring that would make up for her earlier transgression.

As they all filed into the elevator, Castle sidled up to her. She glanced at him warily. "What?"

"I annoyed you, and then you tried to kill me," he told her easily. "So are we even?"

"Not really, but okay then," she said, rolling her eyes. More like he purposefully provoked her for upwards of ten minutes, and she never even touched him. Okay, she _tried _to. But she didn't really, did she?

"Fifth floor," a voice announced grandly, and as the elevator doors _ping_-ed open, she squared her shoulders and prepared for the warm welcome that was no doubt waiting for them inside.

Martha didn't disappoint. The second the door opened and she took in the sight of her son and his entourage, her jaw dropped.

"I… what?" she stammered, leaning on the door frame for support. "How? You…"

If the reason for her disarmament weren't so awful, Kate would've laughed.

"Hello, mother." Castle flashed that stupid grin, loving the attention.

God, he was so annoying.

"_Richard_?" Martha finally managed to gasp out, just as Alexis came down the stairs. She smiled when she saw the group at the door.

"Hey, Detective Esposito. Oh, and Ryan."

"Hi, Alexis. Long time no see," Esposito greeted. As an afterthought: "By the way, this is Gates."

Alexis' curious eyes immediately flitted to Gates. No doubt Castle had given her an earful about the chief. "Hi. I'm Alexis. Come in, we were just waiting for Dad. He hasn't called yet but if you're here then…" Her face suddenly turned ashen, all color drained away. "Oh God, no, please don't tell me… Dad didn't… He's not… He's okay right? Nothing happened to him?" She started speaking quickly, almost to herself. "I mean he didn't call and he usually does, and now you're all here and- oh my God, it's Beckett isn't it? He's in the hospital looking after her! Or they're _both _in the hospital because-"

"No-one's in the hospital," Martha interrupted shakily, her eyes still glued to her son. When she finally noticed Beckett, she looked confused for a second before understanding washed over her face and her eyes widened. "Kate," she murmured by way of both confirmation and greeting.

"Hi," Kate mumbled back, trying to hide behind everyone else's legs. God, this was awkward. This was _beyond _awkward. This had moved past awkward _hours _ago- now it was her very own personal hell.

Her shyness did nothing to ease the focus on her, instead causing Martha to laugh loudly. "Oh, she's so adorable!" Well, at least Castle was fuming at the attention she was receiving, she thought happily, as Martha bent down to her level.

Her smug expression quickly slipped as Martha's fingers loomed closer. Oh no. She wasn't going to pinch her cheeks or ruffle her hair or anything, was she?

Alexis was glancing from one to the other, confused. "I don't get it. Am I missing something?"

Martha, who _was_ trying to pinch an unwilling Kate's cheeks, paused for a moment. "I _knew _you were lying when you said you'd gone through those family albums! Richard, tell her."

Castle cleared his throat and stepped up to the plate, chest puffed out. "Lying is not acceptable, young lady," he said sternly, watching Alexis' face in barely-concealed anticipation.

First she looked amused. When nobody laughed, she looked from Martha, to Castle, and back.

Her hand flew over her mouth.

"Oh my God." Alexis took a step back, tripped over the rug, and scrambled back even more. "_Oh my God_."

"Hi, honey."

"_Dad?_ What the- _Dad? _Is that even… How is that even possible? Jeez. Oh my _God_!"

Martha, ever the voice of reason, took charge, something which Kate was grateful for since she was positive her cheeks were bright red by then. "Well apparently, it is very much possible, so if you would all like to enter our lovely home, we can discuss this inside. Alexis, make some coffee, there's a dear. I have a feeling we're all going to need it."

"I'll say," Kate muttered, trooping into the immaculate loft after the others. This was all going to give her a hernia, she was sure of it. Could little kids even get hernias? Well, it didn't matter, because she wasn't a little kid, anyway. This was only for a week, right?

And how bad could it really be?

"Why don't you two go watch TV while we talk?" Martha suggested.

Kate scowled, as did Castle. Oh, so that was how it was going to be. They were 'the children'. The 'little ones'. Without a word, she turned on her heels and stalked off, flopping onto the couch. It wasn't fair. She was thirty three for crying out loud! How dare they not include her?

When a shadow crossed over her face, she looked up to see Castle. "Hey, that's my seat!"

Of course it was.

"Don't care," she replied petulantly, hugging a pillow. And Castle was a horrible ally. She didn't even like him anymore. Damn it all! Now she didn't even have a friend to-

"I care," Castle informed her, breaking her out of her thoughts. He marched over to her with all the airs of a self-righteous seven-year-old. "Come on, get up, that's where I always sit."

"No."

"Come _on_, Kate, please?"

"I said no."

He huffed. "Move, or I'm calling my mom."

That struck her as odd. "You always call her 'Mother'."

"Yeah, but not always," he replied scornfully. "Sometimes I called her Mom, before."

"Whatever."

He crossed his arms, face murderous. "Move. Or I'm telling."

"Fine. See if I care. Then I'll tell-" She broke off, but disguised the slip as a sneezing fit. Who _would _she tell? Her dad was miles away. Probably working. And her mother-

"You're annoying. I don't like you," Castle told her coolly. "I used to, but now I don't."

"It's mutual, trust me."

He stared at her for a second, not used to not being liked. She knew, when he was young, he'd been the playboy, the male version of the Belle of the Ball, and she felt a sudden stab of pity for anyone who'd been at school with him then. She pitied herself, _now_.

"Fine, Beckett, if you want to sit there, you can. But then I get the remote."

"Oh my god, Castle, just take it!" She threw the remote at him- luckily her aim was worse than she remembered- and stormed off to the kitchen to find something to eat.

This next week was going to be _awful_.

**...**

**Author's note: Castle is not being mean, per say. He's just being a normal kid. And if you imagine Beckett and Castle as kids, especially with their age difference what it is (three years is a lot in little-kid-years), they would not hit it off right off the bat.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have we got any ice-cream left over in the fridge?" Castle chirped brightly, his constant cheeriness already grating on Kate's nerves, frazzled enough as they were.

He was so _annoying_. And he was pretending like they hadn't fought, although he hadn't said a word to her so far.

Alexis wordlessly retrieved a carton of double-fudge chocolate chip ice-cream from the freezer and set it down on the counter in front of Castle, who used his spoon to salute her. "Thank you, m'lady."

"You're welcome. Um… Dad."

"Right. I am your father." Castle suddenly erupted into a fit of laughter. His outburst startled Kate, who jumped and knocked over his bowl , spraying drops of melted ice-cream everywhere. Castle didn't seem to mind, and continued to giggle. "Lex, I am your father. Get it? Do you get it? Lex and Luke." He was doubled over, clutching his stomach, indifferent to the mess of chocolate chips swimming in melted brown on the floor. "Like in Star Wars. Lex and Luke. See what I did there?"

"Yeah, Dad, you're a fountain of never-ending wit," Alexis replied dryly before reaching for a towel to mop up the mess. "Move a bit so I can clean this up. Ugh, it's all under the chair cushions! We'll never get it out."

"Sorry," Kate bit her lip. "It was an accident…"

"Don't worry about it," Alexis answered, but her reply seemed terse to Kate.

"Lex, I am your father," Castle started chanting. "Lex, I am your father. Lex, I am your-"

"I know, Dad, I got the memo."

"Good." Castle paused for a second, trying to remember what he needed. "Hey, can you give me some more ice-cream?"

Alexis sighed, gazing longingly at the closed door of the study, behind which Martha, Ryan and Esposito were discussing 'things'. Which of course left _her _with babysitting duty. Not that she _minded_, per say, it was just… why couldn't she be included, seeing as obviously she was going to have to do her fair share (and more, probably) of running around after the mini-Castle?"You know where it is. But don't eat Gram's. She'll kill me."

"Which one is Gram's?"

"The coffee one? I think. Maybe butterscotch."

"'Kay."

"And take it to the couch!" Alexis ordered. "Stay away from this area."

When Castle nodded and bounded over to the fridge to get more ice-cream, Kate glanced at the pile of dish towels, and then at Alexis, still mumbling under her breath as she cleaned, and back.

She should probably help, shouldn't she? It was her fault. But Alexis was… well, Alexis. And while they weren't exactly enemies, she knew they were far from being friends too. They had started off on good terms, but lately, with the whole will-they-won't-they nature of her and Castle's relationship, Alexis had regarded her with an almost wary unease- not that it wasn't warranted.

Alexis wasn't too fond of her at the moment. She might yell at her. She could. She might think Kate was being a bother and shout. Her dad had, once, when Kate was five. She was helping her parents paint their room, and she'd spilled a bucket of paint and had tried to wipe it up with tissues- really, she was only trying to help, that's all- but her dad was exhausted from work and painting the room, and he'd stood there and shouted at her until her mom had intervened and calmed them both down.

What if Alexis did that? Because Kate didn't want to have someone shouting at her. She wouldn't be able to argue back properly, she knew it, and maybe Alexis would make her cry like her dad did, and then she'd look like a baby and-

Okay, enough.

Kate grit her teeth. This was _not _happening. She was _not _scared of Alexis Castle- or any adult, for that matter. This was all just her damnlittle kid brain talking. Alexis wouldn't yell at her, because she just wouldn't. People didn't do that.

And anyway, she _wasn't _a kid. Just because she was in a little kid's body didn't mean that she had to think like a baby. Kate hopped off the bar stool in determination.

Eyeing Alexis cautiously, she grabbed another towel off the pile and crouched down next to the older girl.

Alexis looked up at the noise, startled. When she saw it was Kate, she shook her head in irritation, gesturing with the soaked cloth in her hand. "No, don't come here. Go sit down. You'll just make a bigger mess."

Kate halted instantly, and backed away, previous confidence forgotten. "Sorry."

Immediately, Alexis' expression softened, her eyes falling to the cloth in Kate's hand. "Wait, it's okay. You can help if you want to."

Kate approached the mess, carefully laying the dish towel down like her mom had showed her all those years ago. Alexis watched her curiously, her own towel lying unused on the floor next to her.

"Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome." Kate rocked on her heels as the ice-cream turned the paper-white towel tan, still feeling guilty.

"We got most of it, so I don't think it should stain. I hope it doesn't, anyway."

Kate felt worse. "I… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. My hand knocked it and it just, it was an accident, I-"

"Don't worry about it, really." Alexis gently pried the dish towel from her hands and soaked up the last few drops. "Accidents happen." She glanced at Kate, smiling slightly. "I don't think anyone could be mad at you. You're so small. How old are you anyway?"

"I think the doctor told us, but I don't remember exactly." Kate shrugged, playing with the hem of her makeshift dress.

"Maybe three, four? Five, if you were very short. Were you?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know."

"But you must know in general?" Alexis persisted. "Were you the shortest in your class, or in the middle?"

"Don't remember."

"What about on school photo day? Front or back?"

Kate floundered, trying to recall. "I, uh, maybe front? But I don't really-"

"Didn't the doctor tell you how old you are?"

"I really don't remember."

"Oh. Okay." Alexis dropped her line of questioning. She stood up suddenly, reaching her hand out to Kate. "I'm going to my room. Wanna come? Maybe we could find you some different clothes. Preferably in your size."

Kate stared at her hand, unsure. Should she?

"Aw, you're such a shy kid!" Alexis laughed, making her feel even more uncomfortable. "Is this a new thing, or were you always…?"

"I wasn't shy," Kate retorted angrily. "Well, maybe- maybe a little," she amended. "I grew out of it. I was, but just a bit."

"It's different from how you are- or were, I guess." Alexis moved her hand closer. "So, you coming?"

"Okay." Kate agreed, but there was _no _way on earth she was holding Alexis' hand to go up the stairs. _No way. _She skirted past the hand, trying to subtly pass Alexis without offending her.

Alexis looked confused at first, but then her expression cleared, and she followed Kate up the stairs, making a mental note not to baby her.

At the top of the stairs, Kate paused, allowing Alexis to lead the way into her room. She didn't want to just barge in.

Alexis pushed open her room door, and then walked over to her closet and pulled out a huge cardboard box from the top shelf, labelled simply 'Alexis- old'. "Here we go."

"What is that?" Kate asked curiously, moving closer.

"It's a few old clothes and toys from when I was little that Dad and Gram don't want to throw because they've decided it has sentimental value," Alexis explained as she unpacked the box. "Stuff I used to wear all the time. There's not much choice but I thought we might find something." Kate gingerly touched the pink and frilly baby clothes Alexis was tossing out. "Let's see… too small, way too small, too fancy… hey, would this fit you?"

"I'm not wearing that," Kate said firmly, shaking her head. "I have to grown back up sometime, you know." And if she wore _that_, she would never hear the end of it.

"I guess it is a little… not your style," Alexis admitted, folding away the pink and white princess t-shirt. The faded lettering- 'Just waiting for my Prince Charming'- was just visible. "Okay, how about this?"

Kate sized it up. Not bad. A plain blue buttoned shirt. Nothing girly or childish or fancy, except for a little yellow flower on the pocket. "Yeah, I like it."

"It's kind of like what you wear at work, but your size," Alexis said, tossing it to her. "Now for pants. I don't think we kept as many…" She held up a pair of light purple pajama shorts. "These?"

Kate wrinkled her nose.

"There's nothing else, though," Alexis told her. "And the shirt isn't long enough to wear as a dress."

"How about those?" Kate asked, spotting a pair of what looked like jeans.

"No, those are from when I was ten." Alexis combed through the clothes again, shaking her head. "Sorry. Guess you're stuck with the purple shorts."

"Why would you even _own _purple shorts?" Kate complained, picking them up and holding them at arm's length.

Alexis didn't answer the question. "Go change. Uh, you don't need help so… I can wait outside, right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kate muttered distractedly, holding up the outfit against her and trying to decide whether she would look worse in that, or the humongous shirt she was currently wearing. She heard how rude her short reply sounded and added "Thanks!" as an afterthought, just before Alexis closed the door. Alexis either didn't hear, or didn't answer.

After staring at the clothes for a minute longer, eventually she decided to wear them and, leaving her old shirt in a heap on the floor along with the belt, she observed herself in the mirror.

Not bad. Could be better, definitely. _Way _better. But alright for now.

Kate opened the door to thank Alexis, but she was gone. Hadn't she said she'd wait? Did something happen? Slowly, Kate reached the top of the stairs, which looked ominously huge, now that she was about 2 feet 8.

Again, she scowled at the injustice of it all before cautiously starting to make her way down. It wasn't that bad, actually. Just a little tiring.

The TV was blaring loudly- Scooby Doo? _Seriously,_ Castle?- so the living room was her first stop. Castle was staring fixated at the screen, but he looked up and grinned when she entered.

"Hey."

"Hi," she replied awkwardly, unsure if he was mad at her or not. She shifted her weight from side to side.

He noticed- of course he did- and motioned her over. "Do you wanna watch?"

"Scooby Doo?" A scornful glance at the screen confirmed it. "I think I'll pass."

The big Castle would have changed the channel or thought up some witty retort to defend the show, starting their usual light banter. _This _Castle did neither, just shrugged and continued watching.

"I would watch with you," she hurried to appease his non-existent hurt feelings. "But- I mean, this show is for babies and little kids and it's stupid." God, it wasn't meant to come out that way! "I mean, it's not stupid. But it's for babies. Not smart people. For stupid people. But it's not stupid. I mean- ugh, never mind!"

Shit, shit, shit. This wouldn't go down well.

He shrugged again, seemingly unaffected. "Your loss. Nice outfit, by the way."

She had to admit, he was being pretty mature what with her insulting him and all-

"You really should watch with me." He cast a sidelong glance at her. "You could learn some things from them."

Feeling the irritation spiking, Kate took a few deep, calming breaths. "Sure, Castle, that's why I have the best record in the precinct."

"Yeah?" he challenged. "Well, they fight better than you do."

"_They _fight better than _me_?" She cast an incredulous look at the TV to see these 'incredible' combat skills. And scowled.

The four idiots were running in panic from a guy who was so _obviously _in a mask it wasn't even funny.

"Haha. Funny. Look how much I'm laughing," she recited in a monotone. "Oh God, Castle, stop. My stomach. Ha. I can't take it anymore. Hilarious."

He grinned widely. "I thought it was."

God, did he _ever _stop being a jackass? "Just shut up and watch your program."

"Aww, did I hurt Katie Watie's feelings?" Castle cooed. And then immediately, his expression froze. "I- Sorry. I'm sorry, that was mean. I don't know where that came from."

"You _didn't _hurt my feelings," Kate lied icily. "I _know _I can fight better than those guys. You too, actually."

"No, you couldn't." He sounded- and looked- confident.

Her eyes narrowed. What was he up to? "I could. And you know I could."

"Do I?"

She huffed in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I want a match. Right here, right now. Winner takes all- pride, fame, glory, dignity, superiority-"

"Okay, I get it." She sized him up as he stood. Castle, literally a foot taller than she was at 3 feet 8, had to be about 15 to 20 pounds heavier, she knew. He could knock her down with a feather.

"Nope, not doin' it."

"Why, you scared?" he taunted, his eyebrows wiggling. She wanted to tell him they looked like little caterpillars.

Instead, she nodded. "Yes Castle, I'm scared. I'm way shorter and way lighter and you could hurt me."

He looked shocked. "I wouldn't!"

"I know," she said, "but it's dangerous. We can when we're both older again." She couldn't resist adding, "Anyway, you know I'll beat you then."

He snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"Come on, Castle, you've never had any defense training. I have."

"But I'm a guy," he pointed out, and she raised an eyebrow to say 'And your point is?' "I'm bigger," he elaborated. "And stronger. And faster."

"Who says?"

"I have more muscle mass- _scientifically proven_," he added smugly, before she could say a word.

Scientifically proven her ass.

"But I'm a cop." She folded her arms. "And I'm younger than you, and I've had defense training and I'm in better shape."

"And I eat healthier and I'm not addicted to coffee like you."

Kate continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I have a gun and I have a team of people working under me."

"I'm richer!" Castle retorted. "I make more money than you."

"I have better instincts and- and…" What the hell were they doing? She knew they should stop even as she spat out the words, even as she thought up more reasons.

Castle was continuing with his list. "And I have laser tag and I have a graphic novel! And plus I'm friends with the mayor! Your _boss_!"

"I have a motorbike!"

"I have a _Ferrari_!"

"I can do my job without help and _inspiration_," she spat out the word, "from people I don't even know!"

"I can make friends easier!"

"I'm not old!" She was fuming now, and going for the low blows. "I don't have a potbelly and a teenage daughter and I don't have two crazy ex-wives…" How had this moved from combat skills to general life?

"I have a family who lives with me!" Castle shot back. She swallowed. He was going for the kill, too. "And your team likes me better than you because I'm not a stick-in-the-mud like you are!"

"I'm not _reckless_!"

"I'm not _boring_! And I'm fun!"

"And I have a _brain!_" she yelled back, feeling tears pricking the backs of her eyes. "I don't hang around where I'm not wanted! I- I'm not _stupid_!"

The shout rang around the huge room- huge, but now it was feeling small and closed and cruel. Castle, too, had run out of words and was panting in the center of the tiny, spiteful room.

Neither spoke. The silence stretched on, each stunned at the barbs, the low digs, the speed with which the fight had escalated to maliciousness.

Finally she heard Castle let out a breath and dared to glance at him, biting her lip. He had looked up then, too, and their eyes met briefly. Her sigh turned into a deep, shuddering breath when she registered the wounded distress and uncertainty in his, and she knew he could see the hurt confusion in hers.

"I'm sorry," she offered eventually, just to break the silence, her voice tightly controlled.

Castle looked up at her, but didn't answer, and instead flopped down onto the couch, TV forgotten. "What's wrong with us?"

"I don't know," she admitted quietly, curling up next to him- but not touching, careful and still wary enough to keep her distance. "I think it's just because we're kids, maybe."

He didn't comment on her calling them kids, which she was glad for- it had slipped out unintentionally. "I don't remember being this mean."

"You weren't mean." She shook her head. No. He _had _been mean. But so had she. "We were both mean."

"I made you _cry_." He looked disgusted with himself.

"I didn't-"

"You were about to, Kate, don't pretend. And it was my fault." He stroked the arm of the couch with one finger, seeming deep in thought. After a second, he continued quietly, "I brought up your family".

She swallowed, feeling the familiar tightening in her throat and pushing it away because she was _not _going to cry right now. "I brought up your ex-wives first. And I called you old."

"Not as bad… Kate?" When she didn't answer, he nudged her gently. "Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I think we should try not to be so mean to each other," Castle proclaimed after a pause. When she nodded- why would she disagree?- he was silent. Then: "Do I really have a potbelly?"

"No. Maybe. Just a little one. But even Esposito does." After a moment, she asked too: "Do Ryan and Esposito really…?" She couldn't finish the sentence. It hurt. Even if it was true, even though she _could _be a stick-in-the-mud.

Castle shook his head vehemently. "No way. I think they might even like you better. Whenever we fight they're always on your side. Remember that summer?"

Her fears slightly abated, Kate nodded. Then slipped her arm through his and squeezed in a sudden show of friendship.

Castle didn't say a word, but she saw the corner of his mouth quirk upwards. "Hey, do you wanna hear what they're talking about?"

"Who?" she asked, confused at the sudden change of subject.

"_Them. _Esposito, Ryan, Gates, Mother… and Alexis joined them a few minutes ago. Just before you came down." He gestured to the closed study door, then raised an eyebrow at her in question.

She smiled. "You kidding? They're talking about us! Of course I want to hear. How?"

"There's a vent halfway up that wall," Castle explained, pointing. "If you stand directly under it, you can hear what goes on in the room." She didn't need to voice her agreement at his plan- they were both already running eagerly towards the spot.

"Can you hear?" Kate hissed, her ear pressed against the wall.

Castle shook his head, his brow furrowed. "No. But stop talking. I can make out muffles…"

She took a step away from the wall, hands on hips. "This isn't working."

"Maybe we're too short," Castle suggested calmly, also turning away. When he scurried away, Kate couldn't help but feel irritated. What was he going to do to fix the height problem? Suddenly conjure up a pair of 3 feet tall platform boots? Have her stand on his head- or the other way round? Extendable Ears? A magic carpe-

Oh. He was- he was carrying a chair.

Good solution.

He carefully set it down directly in front of the vent, and the moment she was standing on it ("ladies first", he said), Kate froze.

_But poses serious problems… we have to… acceptable solution… Beckett needs to…_

"I hear them, I hear them!" she whispered excitedly, helping Castle onto the chair with one hand, the other holding the chair for balance. "Listen!"

"I've told you a hundred times and I'll tell you again, she's welcome to stay with us!" Martha's voice held a hint of aggravation.

"No prizes for guessing who she's mad at," Castle chuckled, earning an angry "Shh!" from Kate.

It was Iron Gates who answered, as Castle predicted. "As much as I appreciate that, Martha, as _I've _told _you _several times, she is a four-year-old now and you can't take care of two small children yourself! Add to that," she continued grimly, "those two small children happen to be the one partnership in the precinct who get themselves into more trouble than the rest rolled up into one. It's just not a good idea. Castle himself is one thing, but the two of them together will be a disaster."

"With all due respect, sir, there's nowhere else," Ryan's voice spoke calmly.

Kate nervously chewed on a hangnail. They were talking about her! And deciding where she should stay… She couldn't help feeling like a bit of a nuisance for them, to have to decide who should have to take in the annoying troublesome four-year- old.

Gates sounded frustrated at Ryan. "But you must realize that she shouldn't stay here?"

"Yeah, I do." Now there was a hint of apology in Ryan's voice. "Sorry, Martha, but you've got your acting classes in the afternoon, and Alexis has school in the morning. You don't want a babysitter, so only one of you would be there with them at any given moment. It's not fair to Alexis either. But," this last comment was directed at Gates, "there's nowhere else."

"Why can't she stay with one of us?" Esposito asked. "We haven't considered that."

"Yes, _I _have," Gates replied. "Ryan has a one-bedroom apartment. And you both work. End of story."

"Not really," Esposito countered. "I can hire a babysitter. There's plenty of space at my place. And Lanie could help out too- she doesn't work such long hours. Her apartment's tiny but it's close to mine- walking distance."

Alexis' voice cut in. "I do get that they'd be more trouble together and you want to keep them separated…" she started, "but aren't you all forgetting that it's much easier to keep two kids occupied than one?"

"Honey," Castle curled his lip in a sneer when Gates used the term of endearment, "we do understand that. But in the afternoons, you have homework and it's not fair to you to be expected to babysit them."

"Okay, I'm going in," Kate informed Castle angrily, jumping off the chair. "This is ridiculous." Pushing open the heavy wooden door, she barged into the room, arms crossed. How dare they decide things for her? Who did they think they were? "What the hell?"

"Hey, Beckett." Esposito, sitting on Castle's desk, looked worn out- no wonder, after a half-hour long meeting with Iron Gates involved.

"You didn't think to maybe ask me?" she snarled, ignoring his greeting. "It's my life and it affects me most and I-"

Esposito didn't wait for her to finish- he just bent down, picked her up and set her down on the desk next to him. "Okay, you're right. You're in too."

"Seriously?" She was shocked at how easy that was. She'd been expecting to have to argue for hours- well, minutes- before being included.

Martha sighed, rolling her eyes, which Kate took offense at before she called out "Richard, you can stop moping there by the door and come in too."

Castle bounded in gleefully. "So, where's she staying? Can she stay with us, Mother? Please? Pretty please?"

Gates glanced at Kate. "You heard the arguments?" When Kate nodded, she didn't look surprised in the slightest. "What do you think?"

"I don't think… I- I don't really…" Kate floundered. She had no idea. She didn't particularly want to live with any of them, if she was being honest.

"It's only for a week or so," Ryan reminded her, but still she stayed silent.

Esposito tapped his leg thoughtfully. "How about this. Beckett comes with me in the evenings, and sleeps at my place at night, so it gives Martha and Alexis a break at that time. In the mornings, I drop her off here and Martha looks after her, because let's face it, no one else is free unless one of you wants to take a few weeks' leave." The last part was directed at Gates. "And in the afternoons, either Lanie or Alexis can babysit since Lanie doesn't work most afternoons and I don't think she'd mind."

"And on the weekends Jenny and I or Esposito could take them both out to give you guys a break," Ryan said to Martha.

"It's fine with me," Martha said. "Alexis?"

"I don't mind either."

"Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"Um, sure?" It came out more like a question. "I guess. I mean, I don't really mind anywhere."

"It's settled then."


	4. Chapter 4

"So… what do you want to do now?" Alexis asked slowly, glancing from Kate to Rick and back. "I mean, it's only just gone seven-thirty. You've got at least a couple of hours until you have to leave."

Martha clapped her hands. "Yes, that's a wonderful idea, darling! Let's all do something together." Esposito and Ryan shot her a look but she continued brightly, "How about a movie?"

"Yeah!" Castle agreed, bouncing on his toes. "I've got that new shipment in of DVD releases that I never even opened."

It wasn't a bad idea actually, Kate thought. Lanie was due to arrive any minute and Gates had just left so… yeah. Not bad at all.

"What do you expect us to watch, Winnie the Pooh?" Esposito was bristling with indignation at even the possibility of having to watch a kids' movie, which she found quite petty of him given her own far worse situation.

"No." Castle looked affronted. "Of course not. I have every film you could ever hope to watch. Or we could watch a TV show. I have a couple of seasons of Breaking Bad that Alexis and I have been meaning to start… Ooh! Or Paranormal Activity 2. Just got it."

"I love those movies!" Ryan cut in brightly.

Alexis coughed. "Uh, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

She looked significantly at Beckett, who noticed and immediately frowned.

"I can watch it."

"I know, I didn't mean that-" Alexis started hurriedly, trying to make up for her mistake. "I just, uh, maybe we should watch something else? I'm not too crazy about horror."

"Me neither," Martha chimed in. "That blood-and-guts drivel is just full of overacting."

Kate wasn't falling for it, and her scowl didn't waver- if anything, it deepened. "I want to watch Paranormal Activity 2."

"Kate, dear, I really don't think-"

"He can," she pointed to Castle, her eyes flashing with stubborn determination, "Right? So why can't I?"

"Well, he's seen them before, dear."

"I don't care." She was adamant, her jaw set, chin up. "I want to watch it."

The adults shared a glance and then Esposito sighed. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm in, but Javi?" Ryan's voice was a little too sweet, too yielding.

"Yeah?"

"When she refuses to go to bed because she can't shut her eyes without seeing that dark room, and the demon that will eventually plague her thoughts for countless nights when she _does _fall asleep…" He patted Esposito lovingly on the shoulder. "Just remember, she'll be at your house."

Kate crossed her arms and stalked into the TV room, plopping down on the couch and steadfastly refusing to meet anyone's eyes, and ignoring when Esposito sat down next to her.

"Let's see…" Castle's quick fingers ran over the spines of the DVDs lining the wall, his eyes skimming over titles. "Found it. Paranormal Activity 2." He popped it into the DVD player and, when the screen came to life, ran over to the couch and squeezed in between Esposito and Alexis, his feet kicking against the couch until he was told to stop.

Kate sat there quietly, curled into the armrest. It was cold, and she was cold, but she bit the inside of her cheek and refused to speak, subtly moving her feet closer to Esposito to get a share of his body heat.

A haunting tune started to drift out from the speakers. It seemed to wrap the room in its chilling melody- and suddenly, Kate wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

No.

She was doing this.

No way was she backing out now.

So as the movie began she stared, fixated, at the screen, watching the woman who she _knew _was going to die sometime in the next five minutes get a taco from a Mexican food stand.

The first thirty or so minutes played out relatively uneventfully, for a horror movie. Of course, there were the few 'creepy' instances where something strange and inexplicable happened, but there was nothing too gory or violent. Kate was starting to relax, although her eyes stayed alert and focused on the screen, prepared to bite back the scream in case of a sudden scare.

The woman had managed to keep herself alive for thirty-five minutes.

Not bad, Kate mused.

She curled her lip back in disgust when the woman walked into an empty abandoned factory- seriously, who does that? She was running into the factory, her hand to her mouth. Looking for a bathroom, Kate realized. Abruptly, the woman stopped and fell to her knees, heaving into the ground.

Kate leaned forward, suddenly interested. Maybe she had food poisoning. The camera panned down to reveal the pale, sickly face and the stains of vomit on the floor.

So. She _was_ sick. Although that was no excuse. She was young, maybe in her late twenties, but still, she was stupid. Kate already hated her for walking into a place like that unarmed, alone.

Well.

With her record of calling for back-up, she was being a little judgmental and she knew it.

The music was getting louder, quicker. Something was about to happen. There was some machinery in the corner, maybe something to do with that?

Kate sighed and shifted positions. Then watched as the young woman- she _knew _it- was suddenly mauled by a chainsaw by a demon who had appeared out of nowhere. She screamed and flailed as her arm was ripped to shreds, blood spurting everywhere. The music was now a deafening screech, fast and furious.

This… was ridiculous. It was.

It was such a ridiculous, stupid story.

But… the screams.

That chilling melody.

The _blood. _

Kate held her head in her hands as the woman's piercing shrieks melded with the demon's cackling and the mindless buzzing of the chainsaw, reaching a deafening volume. Castle quickly turned down the volume.

But Kate could still hear her moans, could still see the vomit and the blood swirling together on the factory's grey tiles.

Was she imagining it, or could she really smell the stale stench of vomit and tacos, and the metallic rust of blood? From her peripheral vision she was aware of Martha getting up to let someone in- must be Lanie- but she didn't look up, didn't answer when someone greeted her. She was too absorbed by the demon on screen, and by the pleading, wavering sobs of the dying woman.

The person- a quick glance confirmed that yes, it _was _Lanie- took a seat.

Kate was sure Lanie must be offended at her obvious antipathy towards her- but it wasn't that, it really wasn't. She just, she wanted to look away _so _badly, wanted to run to Lanie and hide in her lap but she knew if she glanced away, even for a second, she would never get the courage to watch anymore.

She was terrified. She wanted someone to hug her and comfort her and tell her it was okay, it was just a movie.

And that was scaring her more.

The harsh, ragged breaths of the dying woman worsened, getting weaker and weaker until all that was left was the lifeless corpse lying on the factory floor, her dead eyes staring into and through Kate's. She was sprawled on the ground, blood gushing from the several wounds on her torso.

Kate gripped the arm of the couch tightly with one hand, her other hand fisting into the material of her shorts. There were goose-bumps trailing up and down her body- her arms, her legs, her feet all covered in tiny little raised bumps that were chilling her to the bone.

It was too much. She couldn't take it. Feeling weak and pathetic, she covered her eyes with her hands and let her head drop down onto the couch.

Suddenly, she felt the heat next to her move away, leaving cold air for her toes. She was about to protest when the person sank back down again- except, it wasn't Esposito this time. Lanie's smooth hands were massaging her feet.

"You okay there?" Her gentle voice was no louder than a whisper, and Kate was grateful for it.

To lie was an easy escape. "Tired," she mumbled, resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes for the full effect.

Lanie let out a chuckle. "Of course you are. Come here." She pulled Kate towards her, the small girl immediately and easily curling up on her lap. "There you go sweetie. You just go to sleep, okay? No one will say anything. They know physiologically you're a child."

"'Kay," she murmured, shifting around a little until she found a comfortable position.

Lanie's eyebrows knitted together but she said nothing. Her fingers stroked over Kate's curls and down her back until her breathing was soft and even.

Kate willed herself not to fall asleep. To do so would be to show vulnerability beyond what she was ready to let them see. But her head hurt, and her eyes burned with the image of the dead woman and eventually, she couldn't help but relax into Lanie's warm embrace…

Esposito stood up and stretched, popping his stiff muscles. "Thanks for that, Martha. We should probably head out now."

"Yeah, probably," Castle echoed. He stood too, his eyes bleary and his shoulders drooping. From her chair in the kitchen, his mother hid a smile. "I mean, it is kinda late."

"Alright, kid, we can take a hint," Ryan complained, although he too was grinning at Castle's obvious exhaustion. He started to follow his partner, almost bumping into his back when Esposito stopped abruptly.

"Oh, whoops, forgot Beckett. C'mon Beckett, we're going to mi casa!"

There was no reply from the couch, except for a hissed "shh!" from Alexis.

Castle padded around to get her up. "Come on, Beckett, get up, you have to- oh…"

"What?" Esposito demanded.

"She's asleep…"

"She's… she what? She went to sleep? _Willingly_?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know she was asleep."

Lanie gently shifted Kate in her lap. "Shush, Castle! Not so loud."

Ryan and Esposito both rounded the couch to check it out for themselves, both expressing their disbelief and earning glares from Lanie and Alexis for making too much noise.

Martha came in from the kitchen, carrying her signature glass of wine. "Oh, isn't that adorable. Well, you certainly can't take her home now."

"I can't ask you to take care of her for-"

"Don't be ridiculous. Look at her, she's not going to be any trouble. And," she took a sip of her wine, "I don't think you'd have much luck getting her to do anything anyhow."

"Um." Esposito glanced once more back at Beckett, and then shrugged. "Okay. Thanks."

"Oh, don't mention it. Goodnight. Oh- Ryan! Tell your gorgeous wife that I loved those pictures she posted a few days ago. That dress suited her beautifully."

"Will do. Thanks, Martha."

The door slammed shut, and Alexis smiled as Castle instantly, visibly deflated.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, trailing up the stairs limply. "Night Alexis. Night, Mother."

"Good night, darling." Martha was already shooing Lanie out the door, the younger woman gently detaching Kate from her and laying her on the couch. "Go on. We'll take care of her, you don't worry at all. Get some sleep."

When the door finally shut on all the guests, Martha and Alexis approached the sofa, both smiling softly at the little girl sucking her finger while she slept.

"I'll take her," Alexis offered. She carefully slid one hand under Kate's knees, the other wrapping around her boney shoulders. With a little grunt she had the small girl up in her arms, but Kate was stirring now, her eyes fluttering in reaction to the jolting movement.

"Hey."

Kate looked up at Alexis' greeting, squinting to see who was carrying her- when she realized, she squirmed until the arms around her loosened and let her drop down.

"Just me." Alexis had her hands up, having mistaken the embarrassment for panic. Kate rubbed her eyes with her fists to try and clear her cloudy mind. "You fell asleep; I was just taking you to your room."

"My room?"

"Well, the guest room. The bed's a bit big but we thought you'd manage…"

For the first time since waking up, Kate looked around the room groggily, surprised and slightly relieved to find no one but Martha and Alexis. "Lanie?"

"She went home, dear," Martha told her. "And everyone else too, for that matter."

"It's quite late." Alexis ran a hand over Kate's hair, sensing her disorientation. "Dad's already in bed."

"He's in bed…?" A quick glance at the clock confirmed the time. "Oh."

"Yeah. It's late."

"Oh," Kate mumbled again. "Okay."

"Do you want any help or…?"

"Thanks. No." And then quickly corrected herself: "I mean- no, I'm fine. But thank you."

"Okay." Alexis bent down and picked up one of the last remaining plates left on the coffee table before straightening again, stretching her spine as she did. "Goodnight, then."

"G'night. Bye, Martha." Kate was already trudging past them to where she knew she'd be sleeping, her shoulders hunched, ready to collapse on the bed, shoes and all.

"Beckett! Hey Beckett, wake up. Beckett. Kate. _Kate._ Wake up."

She let out a muffled groan at the disturbance and rolled over, the right side of her face smashing into the pillow.

"Come _on_, Kate!" the voice whined.

"Go 'way."

"But it's _me_."

She turned at that and forced one eye open, sleepily glancing over what she could see- a dark blur- of the 'me' in question. "Even worse."

"Hey!"

She sighed, re-burying her face in the pillow for a few seconds before forcing her heavy limbs to turn her over so she was on her back, propped up with one elbow. "Castle. What do you want?"

"What, I can't want to see my partner at…" he glanced at the flashing digital clock on the nightstand "… um, a few minutes past three a.m.?"

She sat up straighter when he said the time, regarding him suspiciously. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Maybe I just thought this was the perfect time for a late night rendezvous with the beautiful Kate-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there because I'm four and you're seven and it's creepy."

His nose wrinkled. "Yeah, no, not going there."

Silence.

When he didn't offer anything more, Kate's fingers started to tap the comforter. "Anything else?"

"Uh, not really? No. Guess not."

"So can I go back to sleep now?"

"Oh- right! No, definitely, go back to sleep- yeah, you should definitely, you know, get some rest." He didn't move, simply stood staring at her in the dark.

She watched him too- she could see him properly, now that her eyes were more or less adjusted to the dim light from the slightly-open door. Still he said nothing.

"Castle."

"Yes?"

His voice was too hopeful, too eager to continue a conversation with her- at three a.m. no less.

Kate crossed her legs and leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

"What?" His question rang with false objection and denial, an obvious pointer than something _was_ in fact bothering him.

"What's wrong?" she repeated, her voice lower.

"Nothing. You know what, I think you're right and we should just- I should- I'd better get back to bed. Before an army of ghosts takes over my room, right?" He barked out a laugh.

She reached forward before he could get far, her fingers closing over his arm. "No. Wait."

And when she saw the pure, unadulterated _relief _in his eyes, she knew she was right.

"Yeah?" he asked. "You wanna tell ghost stories or something? I should warn you, I know a whole lot more than you do."

"Oh, knock it off Castle." She dropped his wrist and crossed her arms. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best way to broach the topic, she thought as his eyes flashed.

"I'm scared? Me? Of a little army of ghosts? And not to mention, from a movie that I've seen over three times?" He snorted, his shoulders tight and raised.

"So what?" she demanded. "Big deal if you were."

"Anyway," he continued as if he hadn't heard her, "at least I wasn't as scared as you were."

He did _not _just go there, she thought furiously.

"What?" she managed to bite out.

"You fell asleep. Come on, that's like, your number one defense tactic! Run away, hide, sleep, whatever. Same difference."

"Are you _kidding _me right now?" Her hands were clenched at her sides, unbelieving of this strange, proud Richard Castle. Suddenly seeing reason, she let her hands go limp. "Okay, yeah, you're right."

"What- I am?"

"Yeah. I _was_ scared but I'm not now, and you are. So you want to go back to your room, or suck up your stupid man-boy pride and stay here?"

He stared at her.

"Castle. I'm tired."

He swiftly moved over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, wriggling under the covers until he was settled in next to her.

"Chose to lose the man-boy pride, huh?" Her voice teasing, light.

He grinned back at her in the dark. "Just for future reference, the only reason _you _are not cowering in your socks right now is because you did not make it to the part where the mysterious ex-boyfriend shows up at the house in a strange state of-" Her hand clamped down over his mouth turned his speech into muffles.

"I don't want to know." She lifted her hand.

"But it's actually really-"

"Don't want to know."

Neither of them said a word for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Castle piped up again: "Hey, you know what would be fun?"

"Cas-_tle_." Her hands covered her ears and she burrowed under the blankets.

Castle continued speaking anyway. "Pranking Lanie and the guys. They won't do anything in return 'cause we're kids and they'll feel bad."

Despite her pretences, he had her attention. "… What kind of pranks?"

The question was rewarded with a huge grin. "See, I knew you'd be into it! Anything. Whatever we want." He shuffled closer to her, his enthusiasm radiating off of him. "Seriously Kate, we could do whatever we wanted. Literally."

She yawned and nodded. "Yeah, 'kay. But let me sleep now."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Castle."


End file.
